Izzy Rogers (Criminal Minds)
Izzy Rogers (Tricia Helfer) is a villainess from the TV series Criminal Minds, appearing in the two part season 7 finale episodes Hit and Run. Izzy is a cold hearted, sadistic woman who is committing a series of bank robberies in order to fund a planned terrorist attack on Washington, D.C with her lover Matthew Downs, a former marine who had become disillusioned by the US government. To help her commit the robberies Izzy recruits two amateur bank robbers, brothers Chris and Oliver, and manages to turn them into efficient criminals. During each bank robbery Izzy kills a random hostage, from bank staff, to a mother, and even a young child. Izzy is a sadist and her killing method is a shot to the stomach every time, this ensures that the victim's agony before death is prolonged, as is Izzy's pleasure. In the group's final bank robbery they end up being trapped in the bank before they can finish, due to an unexpected police presence outside. They end up taking everyone inside as hostages and even kill two to show they mean business. One is a father who is killed by Izzy via her customary shot to the stomach, she doesn't seem to care that the man's young daughter is with him. Another hostage is killed by Chris, which Izzy seems to really enjoy as she lets out a moan of satisfaction, indicating she gets sexual pleasure from some of the kills. An FBI agent disguised as a medic is sent in to deal with Chris' brother Oliver, who had been shot earlier when trying to flee from the bank. But before the agent can act, Chris kills him with a gunshot to the head, Izzy tells Chris that he shouldn't have finished the agent so quickly as its more enjoyable when they suffer. After following through on their threats to execute hostages, the FBI treat them seriously and the detective, a man called William, who shot (and ended up killing) Chris' brother Oliver, is sent in to the bank as demanded. Izzy and Chris take William hostage and plant a bomb in the bank. The explosion ends up being a distraction, allowing Izzy and Chris to escape via underground tunnels. The duo successfully escape with their hostage William. In the car Izzy has camera footage of her killing the father in the bank, she watches it back with a wicked smile on her face. She later gets a call from Matthew Downs, her partner, who is ready to proceed with the next stage of their plan. Chris is confused by Matthew's involvement, having not known about him until now. Izzy ends up killing and betraying Chris with some shots to the stomach, she then meets Matthew who decides to use the hostage, detective William, to help them with their plans. Matthew takes William to Union Station where he plans to set a bomb, to ensure William's cooperation, Izzy is sent to his house to keep watch on his young son, threatening to harm him if William isn't compliant. William's wife, a special agent, discovers that the criminals may know about where the couple live and manages to sneak back into her house whilst Izzy has her young son as a hostage. The two women end up fighting with the agent getting the better of Izzy, knocking her out with a kick to the head. Another agent then shows up and arrests Izzy. Notes *Tricia Helfer also played evil sociopath Lila from the 2010 horror movie Open House. *Tricia Helfer also voiced villainess Amanda Smythe on Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and appeared on Key and Peele as the evil Agent Jackson. Gallery IzzyRogersCriminalMinds01G.gif|The evil Izzy's first on screen kill, a shot to the stomach of a security guard IzzyRogersCriminalMinds02.jpg|In her mask, she threatens a foreign couple who were planning to run IzzyRogersCriminalMinds03.jpg|Threatening bank staff IzzyRogersCriminalMinds04G.gif|Izzy murders a father in front of his young daughter IzzyRogersCriminalMinds06G.gif|Izzy moans with satisfaction as Chris kills a hostage IzzyRogersCriminalMinds07G.gif|Toying with a scared hostage IzzyRogersCriminalMinds08G.gif|Izzy relives one of her kills with great enjoyment IzzyRogersCriminalMinds09G.gif|Izzy betrays Chris IzzyRogersCriminalMinds10G.gif|Defeated via a kick to the head IzzyRogersCriminalMinds11.jpg|Arrested IzzyRogersCriminalMinds12.jpg|Izzy's wigless mugshot, showing her real hair Category:2010s Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Child Murderer Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Full Face Mask Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Disguise Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Torturer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wig Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested